


Random Place Cuddles

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [34]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan like to snuggle in the weirdest places, but no one pay attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Place Cuddles

Ryan and Ray sat in front of a monitor, both with controllers as they played a verses match of Tetris that Ray was winning, as everyone knew he would. Ray was barely sitting on Ryan's lap, trying to hang on the best he could. Their co-workers all ignored the couple, having been used to seeing the two try to sit in the same chair.

"Ryan, I need you to edit the Worms let's play."

"Allright."

Ryan wanted to get up so he could get to his desk but, Ray would not move. Ryan just picked him up and put him back in the seat before going to start editing. Ray was really annoyed but, let him work."

* * *

Ryan was sitting on a chair in the studio as he recored lines for Professor Port with Ray across his lap playing his DS with no sound as to not interrupt the recording. Monty, and Brandon didn't question the younger man on the voice actors lap because they were used to the the youngest of the R 'n' R  couple on the older mans lap where ever they go.

"So why do we let Ray in the studio with Ryan?"

"Just let him stay, he's not causing any problems."

They finished the recording and as they left the room they saw Ryan caring Ray over his shoulder, still playing his game.

* * *

The couple was now at home, one sleeping on the other's chest as he read a book reading a book. Ray snored slightly and Ryan smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek before closing his book and closing his own eyes to sleep with Ray.

 

 


End file.
